dynaestorrefandomcom-20200214-history
Torchwood
Torchwood The Torchwood Institute on Earth, is a secret organisation that does things such as experimenting with alien technology to defend earth from extra-terrestrial life. The Torchwood Institute on Dynæstorre however, is almost the exact same thing to the Torchwood Institutes all over Earth. Adrynia set up Torchwood just after the rebellion as decided by the high council to defend from invaders (not just extra-terrestrial). Run under the command of Yöynrrha Kearney and Eyllwén Gallagher. Project Eye-Glass (Pic of eye glass) Eye-Glass at first was a telescope in Adrynia but was later commissioned by Torchwood to experiment in making it bigger, better, and be able to look out at the majesty of the entire universe. Eye-Glass stage 2 was making the telescope bigger and hiding it within an artificial mountain, by the end of stage 2 it was about the size of Mount Keira. Stage 3 was the invention of secret laser satellites going by the name of LS-TW. With these new secret satellites in place orbiting Dynæstorre stage 4 could start and this is where the secret had to be at its tightest. Areas around the mountain had magnetic field projectors that look like satellites but actually create a magnetic field at the height of the satellites. This step took months to complete but after that step 5 could finally be initiated. Step 5 aligned the satellites in a ring aiming into the centre, one more laser from the telescope fires up into the centre of the array which makes all of the universe in front of the ring visible for up to ¼ of the Andromeda galaxy. Months later and millions of rüflärii later more Eye-Glass Arrays (EGA) have been set up on the furthest moon on a planet in the next solar system then the next, then the next, then the next again until they reached the edge of the Andromeda galaxy. From their telescope in Adrynia they could see the solar system Sol in the Milky Way galaxy, and with that they found Sol 3, also known as Earth. Connection with Earth After Project Eye-Glass’s success, Earth was found and the people of Adrynia set off to get there at once to colonise the new planet. The first people to set off where specially trained for the job and where set off to each station along the path of Eye-Glass to get to the last station in the chain. Once they made it they set off to The Milky Way. With the help of Torchwood, they were able to get there within a month thanks to a new technology able to generate wormholes using the Eye-Glass system (more in later parts). Once reaching the Milky Way they headed of the first planet they found and started on a long expedition of setting up bases to go down the line to reach Earth, but on the last solar system before Sol they discovered that Sol 3 was not uninhabited but there was a new species on the planet, with the new Eye-Glass system getting constant updates a communication relay was set up that could send messages over thousands of light years instantly, Torchwood set up communication with Earth. They didn’t know what to do or who to contact but they tried going straight to the first place they found, with the most extra amount of luck they hit Downing Street first try. The message was received by the prime minister of England but was taken off him and sent straight to Earth Torchwood (E-Torchwood). The message said “Sælgin yoûff Sol 3, dahrr nyatté yév sóssiorra yoûff üsh – wheyrr qũixó nire diâhnnó mah'byó. Pyellzu xóias üsh yyûn gwatien yâzykna dissén nâji myarrâshna-grümó wheyrr yâzykenóytta.” Which, translated to English is, “People of Sol 3, do not be afraid of us - we mean no harm to you. Please send us your language using the same communication line we used.” The response back from Earth read “Greetings outer world species, we are the human race. We speak many languages but the people of the Torchwood institute on Earth speak English. We seek knowledge with your leader. Additionally, we are non-violent unless you attack us. We await for your response.” The conversation between the planets went on and on and on (conversation down the page) until an agreement was formulated: 1. If Dynæstorre/Earth is attacked by the corresponding planet, the agreement is void. 2. Technology my only be shared as long as released under different inventors to avoid suspicion. 3. Communications may only be done between Torchwood members only. 4. Considering Torchwood is the same name on both planets, we keep it. 5. Top security at all time. With the agreement now in place, so started a new age, the age of vynxión. Eye-Glass Mark 2 When Crossing over from The Andromeda galaxy to The Milky Way and even going from one solar system to the next takes a lot of time. After Eye-Glass moved all the way to the edge of the galaxy, Torchwood started to upgrade the technology and invent new technology, one such invention was the wormhole generator. The wormhole generator is able to make wormholes appear at one solar system to the next to travel through space in no time. This new technology was adapted onto Eye-Glass so when you go through one EGA you can come out of another one that is selected earlier. With this new technology adapted onto Eye-Glass communication between vast distances was needed to be installed. With the new communication network installed, Eye-Glass Mark 2 was now in place and having the capability to communicate with distant planets like Earth. First communication with Earth Adrynia - Sælgin yoûff Sol 3, dahrr nyatté yév sóssiorra yoûff üsh – wheyrr qũixó nire diâhnnó mah'byó. Pyellzu xóias üsh yyûn gwatien yâzykna dissén nâji myarrâshna-grümó wheyrr yâzykenóytta. Earth - Greetings outer world species, we are the human race. We speak many languages but the people of the Torchwood Institute on Earth speak English. We seek knowledge with your leader. Additionally, we are non-violent unless you attack us. We await for your response. Adrynia – Earth Dialect English. Hello humans we are the people of Adrynia on the distant planet known as Dynæstorre in the Andromeda galaxy. We have set up communications with you with our Eye-Glass system and hope to learn from you. We also have observed that you are of lower technological advancement to us, we will exchange knowledge with you if an agreement is reached. Earth – We here at Torchwood have noticed that you are able to communicate with us at an impossible rate, can you please explain how this was accomplished. We will happily reach an agreement if you so wish, we are both non-violent species and have no intent of attacking. Adrynia – You have a Torchwood on earth - we also have a Torchwood here on Dynæstorre, this anomaly cannot go unnoticed but this might help with an agreement between our worlds. Information from our team here has mentioned that a live chat between us can be linked to agree. However we will not have long as running all our Eye-Glass Arrays cannot produce enough energy to keep running for long periods of time. Earth – Establish the link to the computer you have been communicating with us through all this time and we will get our head of Torchwood to be our ambassador. Adrynia – We will have our heads as our ambassadors, discussion begins in 1 earth hour. Category:Dynæstorre Category:Torchwood Category:Lore & History of Dynæstorre